The Lost Boy
by annie.haha
Summary: Jill and Eustace are travelling to find the lost prince, Caspian is gone so how are they going to find him. Lillia was his best friend and more, will she find him again. In this adventure she goes through Love, loss and more. Will she ever come out the over side.


Authors note: Hi this is my first Narnia fan fiction and I'm doing during the time of _**The Silver Chair- **_we're skipping ahead until Jill and Eustace (Sorry for any spelling mistakes) have arrived in Narnia and are planning on leaving the castle and going to the owl council thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia but I wish I could C.S Lewis is so lucky

Chapter 1 – Who are these strangers?

Lillia's POV

The King was leaving; I wished him well on his voyage and his attempt to finding his son, the boy prince that had disappeared, my friend. I rushed through the crowd, wanting to see the King depart because I knew how important this was for him and for me, I wanted my friend back. Ok I had other friends but he was so funny and he really understood me unlike the other friends I had. A boy shoved past me and I couldn't help but notice his way of dress. No one dressed like that in Narnia unless he was visiting from another place, but so far that I knew no one dressed like that.

The king had been helped onto the deck and now I watched the ship as it slowly rolled away breaking the waves like cutting banana. How I wished I could be on that ship helping the king find his son. But of course girls weren't allowed to go on board ship, bad luck apparently. In the future I promised myself that girls would be able to sail and do other things that are considered too dangerous. But even if I could be able to go on a ship, I don't know how to sail and no one will teach me. I remember the stories that my father told me about the Kings and Queens before Caspian was King; he had met them and told me about them. He was in love with one of them but when he had met her she was on her last visit to Narnia, now they're back in their old world where there are things like weird animals on wheels and other things. I turned back and walked towards Cair Paravail away from the disappearing ship.

JILL's POV

Where was Eustace? I needed to ask him if he had seen an old friend. We needed that old friend and if I can't find Eustace that first order and clue will be avoided.

I looked through the crowd but couldn't see him anywhere, a big ship was leaving the harbour and people were waving and looking worried. I could hear shouts of "Good luck" "Keep yourself safe" and "Goodbye" I never said goodbye to mum and dad and I wandered whether they would be worried but probably not seeing as they sent me to that school.

Finally his clothes stood out from the crowd, we really need to buy some Narnia clothes "Eustace." I shouted. Loads of people turned around and there. Eustace smiled and came walking over towards me "Hey Pole it's amazing that we arrived here, I can remember just when I met Caspian in the sea, and they all thought that I was a snob who wanted nothing with this world. Well that was sort of true but as you can see I've changed"

I interrupted him "Have you seen an old friend?" he looked hurt but that's not important right now. "Have you seen an old friend?" I asked again quite slowly making sure he understood.

"No why I don't know anyone here. I only know the people that were on the ship that I went on."

"Oh no that means we can't complete the first clue!"

"Pole what do you mean?"

After I had told him everything and I mean everything we started moving against the crowd to get to the docks. Everyone was pushing past us and after quite a long time Eustace shoved passed everyone leaving me a free way to pass without getting jostled around by the crowed. When we got to the docks Eustace ran up to an odd peculiar man who was sitting on a donkey. Finally he's coming over to where I'm standing so patiently, really people get so caught up in things. Even if they're old buddies it doesn't mean I have to wait down here all the time in the day. He came up to me and said "I've just met the dwarf; apparently Caspian just went off to look for his son which has been lost."

"Hang on do you now Caspian really quite well?"

"Yeah I guess but only…"

"Oh and you didn't tell me because...ugh never mind except that he was your friend and we needed information from him."

"Oh sorry but we can stay at the palace tonight, we'll get some from information from the palace, maybe someone will know what the King would of known, and first of all we need to find out where the King is going" Eustace smiled and took my hand and together we both hurried on after the dwarf.

At the castle of cair paravel Eustace and I were shown to two huge rooms and were dressed in Narnian clothing which sort of fit me. There is this girl who is about my age and I think we are close to be friends because she said that she would show me around the palace. Her name is Lilia she has sort of ginger hair that is curly but in a nice way she has stunning green eyes and rosy pink lips. Usually her curls bob up and down when she's happy and then droop when she's sad.

**Lillia's POV**

I've made new friends there from a different world and I've learnt quite a lot about them. Girls don't wear long dresses anymore instead they have knee length skirts and polo shirts whatever they are. Jill seems a bit mucky so I guess they are allowed to go and do boy things which involve dirt. It is very different to life here.

"Hey Jill, how are?" I say going up to her during dinner. "Are you coming to the ball?"

"Yeah sure." She says absentmindedly but it doesn't fall me. I look into her eyes and she turns quickly away.

"Where are you going, can I come with you?" I say excitedly, I have never been out of the city and the thought of it thrills me to bits.

She sighs "Well the thing is, we are on a mission to look for this person and we need to follows these orders, we need to get out of the city and to the land of the giants. It will be dangerous and therefore I don't think you should come."

"I don't care, I want to do something with my life apart from sitting here doing nothing. I am coming with you or else." I say with such anger that she backs away in shock.

"Well I guess you can come. Yeah meet us here tonight."

"Ok, I'll be here tonight. Or I'll follow you everywhere you go." With that I gave them a jolly wave and went off to find my mother in the sea of courtiers. I wasn't going to tell my mum in any sort of way but I wanted to give a sort of hint that she will not be seeing me for a long time.

Maybe I will even see my old friend along the way.


End file.
